Many processes today use fossil fuels (either directly or through the use of electricity generated using said fossil fuels). For example, clothe driers, water heaters, space heaters and other applications such as these are routinely performed using thermic heat generated either via electric radiance, or through the burning of gases such as Propane.
The induction of heat via electric current created electromagnetic fields is well understood and has been selected by many designers in order to tightly control the application of the heat (via the intensity of the magnetic field). However, in many cases, permanent magnet thermal generators are not used. This results in the burning of additional resources in order to generate the heat for the process.
A number of permanent magnet thermal generators have been suggested in the past. Skeist et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,897), Gerard et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,060) and Mohr (U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,527), among others, suggest the use of permanent magnets and a heat transfer fluid.
Most of these produce the heat, but often at the cost of additional complexity. In most cases, these permanent magnet thermal generators have the undesired effects of putting rotating stresses on the magnets and dispersing the thermal energy among others.
What is required is a heating and levitation system using permanent magnets that overcomes the many complications and limitations of the previous systems.